


Drive You

by MizzleRain



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:54:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24111622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizzleRain/pseuds/MizzleRain
Summary: On which Dahyun sang a song for her Sana in front of thousands of people
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana, Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 13
Kudos: 37





	Drive You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dahyunverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahyunverse/gifts).



> For Kuya Aaron, the man I love the most. HAPPY birthday

“Kim Dahyun”

  
“Kim Dahyun”

More than ten of thousands of people are cheering and chanting my name. It’s been a while since I’ve felt this feeling. Overwhelmed and nervous. Even with this noise, I can hear the loud thumps of my heart.

I’ve performed for larger events before with a lot more people involved. Hell, I even performed for the president. So why am I nervous now?

Maybe it’s because something’s missing…

It’s a lot more different now

I took deep breaths, trying to calm my nerves. I took my guitar and shakily made way to the stage.

You can do this Dahyun. You’ll be fine

As I got up the stage, the cheers got louder and louder. Oceans of colors are seen in the crowd. This is truly magical, I won’t get tired of seeing this ever. Yet, why do I feel empty deep inside?

I shook it off with a shrug and spoke through the microphone

“Manila! Magandang Gabi!” I smiled as wide as I can

As soon as my fans heard my greeting. The cheers got louder and louder and they kept on shouting the words ‘More’ ‘Isa pa’ and ‘Tangina’. These words are the most prominent words you can hear in the crowd.

“Sorry, I don’t know a lot of Filipino words guys” I spoke once more through the microphone

‘It’s fine’

‘Ayos lang yan’

A series of crazy cheers and words have erupted once more. Dahyun laughed at how crazy the Filipinos are. Their screams are definitely louder than anyone on this planet. I’m not even joking, I can’t even hear my voice properly with all the screams. So I tried to make them quiet with a shush

Almost immediately, the noise had died down, so I now continued

“As a sorry gift guys. I have learned a Filipino song that my manager suggested...” I took a deep breath and proceeded

“It’s a song by The Juans entitled Hatid, my manager explained to me what the song is about and I personally liked the song because it’s similar to what I’ve experienced…”

With those words, the crowd had become noisy once again. I waited a few seconds before I shushed them once more

“It will maybe shock you guys, since most of you have known that I’m not involved in any relationships because I secretly had one”

Her staff had panicked because of her sudden revelation. My company forced me to hide my relationship to the world because they said it will surely damage my fame and reputation. 

But right now, I have nothing to lose. I’m the Kim Dahyun, the famous singer-songwriter. I’m now on my second world tour, my fanbase is as large as it can be. I’m not scared anymore.

Well, Dahyun you should’ve done that before…

“Yes and this song is for…” I took one last breath before I said

“Her” I closed my eyes 

Only my manager is aware of what I am going to do today. I’m sure most of the staff, my company is panicking right now. And of course, my fans. I’m sure everyone is going feral with what I’ve said.

They have been waiting for so long for this kind of announcement.

I gently plucked the string of my guitar, and my band played along with me.

**_Sa pagitan ng simula't katapusan_ **

It’s 2am and I’m in the front door of our house. I sighed, knowing that Sana was asleep, waiting for me.

I didn’t fulfill my promise again. The company held me up in an annoying meeting about the upcoming release of my new album.

I promised Sana that I’ll eat dinner with her and yet I failed to do so. As I opened the door and saw her sleeping on the sofa with her laptop.

I sighed once more, looking at her.

I carried her up and gently put her into our bedroom, putting a blanket on her so she won’t get cold

“I’m sorry...again” I kissed her forehead and got out of the room so she could sleep.

This comeback is stressing me out big time. I can’t have time for her because my schedule is packed with different practices, meetings and many other bullshit I need to do. The company won’t allow me to even have a day-off. Their reason was that this comeback is the thing that will decide how my career will proceed as an idol. They said I need to focus on this comeback and not anything else. 

Bullshit. I need to “focus” on my comeback because the company’s girl group has failed in their comeback. Their sales were awful because of the mismanagement of the company and not because of the group. They need me because they know I can make a big sum in this comeback

I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts. I should not be thinking about that here in our home. I need to do something for Sana as a sorry gift.

I accidentally clicked something on Sana’s laptop while I was fixing it. The bright light briefly blinded me. I tried to look away because I respect Sana’s privacy but a message has caught my eye.

“When are you planning to say to Dahyun about our relationship? It’s really killing me that I’m betraying her.”

**_Matagal ko nang pinag-iisipan_ **

Yes, that was the day I found out Sana was cheating. I didn’t mean to read that. I only saw a chat from Tzuyu. Yes from Tzuyu, my bestfriend who is in the same company as mine. She was a model, beautiful, kind and of course she’s much better than me. I’m sure she’s made Sana happy on the days I was gone.

I’m sure Sana is better off with Tzuyu.

**_Bago mo ako tuluyang iwanan_ **

**_Ihahatid kita_ **

It continued up to weeks, with me knowing about their secret relationship. I have become more aware of how her actions became different. She mostly refuses my offer to cuddle. Kisses are less frequent and most importantly she won’t look me straight in my eyes.

Her eyes that I really loved. Her eyes that sucked my world into her.

Those eyes were the center of my universe. The pillar that turned me into what am I today

**_Kung mayroon akong natutunan_ **

**_Sa dami ng ating pinag-awayan_ **

Eventually, our fights had become more frequent than the usual. We fight over the tiniest things especially when it comes to me being an idol. I know that time that our relationship will end sooner or later.

**_'Yan ay wala akong dapat patunayan_ **

**_Ihahatid kita_ **

I took a deep breath bracing myself for the next lines.

**_Naisip ko rin namang umalis na ng tuluyan_ **

**_Pero hindi tamang ikaw ay iwanan nang walang paalam_ **

**_Alang-alang sa pinagsamahan_ **

**_Ihahatid kita_ **

It was 3am and I woke up with Sana hugging me in her sleep. She looks so beautiful right now and this goddess right beside me is not mine anymore. Her heart is now consisting of someone who was not me. I don’t deserve her anymore.

I stood up and got her arms off me. Not feeling her warmth. I decided to get my suitcase and pack my things.

I don’t deserve her.

She’s happy with Tzuyu

I’m only a burden.

**_Du'n sa lugar kung saan ka magiging masaya_ **

**_Kahit na hindi ako ang kasama_ **

**_Ihahatid kita_ **

As I finished packing my things. The lights have suddenly turned on. 

“Where are you going, Dahyun?” I saw Sana in her night gown. Her eyebrows are creased because of confusion.

“Uh…”   
  
“What?” She raised her eyebrows as sign that she wants me to answer her right now

“Ahm! We’re having vacation! Damn it! You got me okay? It was supposed to be a surprise. I woke up late and I didn’t get to finish packing your bags” I lied, internally sighing because of me getting caught.

“So now it’s not a surprise. I caught you! Merong~” She smiled and teased me

After that incident, I have thought of staying away from Sana and leaving her completely. Many fucking times…

But I can’t, I can’t leave her just like that. I want her to tell me that She and Tzuyu are having a relationship and I’ll send her off peacefully. I just want her to be honest with me one last time

**_Walang mangungulit, wala nang magagalit_ **

**_Huwag kang mag-alala._ **

Just for one last time   
  
**_Ihahatid kita_ **

My fingers kept on strumming the guitar as if it became a part of me. I had felt every damn thing again.

**_Binigay lahat ng makakaya_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Pag-ibig na tapat mula nu'ng una_ **

I have loved her so much that I gave her all. My everything, All of me. 

I have done anything that I can do to make her happy and yet… 

**_Ngunit lahat ito, sa 'yo'y kulang pa_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Kaya ihahatid kita_ **

Maybe, I'm not enough. Maybe I never was enough for her

And maybe I never did deserve her right from the start. 

**_Naisip ko rin namang umalis na ng tuluyan_ **

**_Pero hindi tamang ikaw ay iwanan nang walang paalam_ **

**_Alang-alang sa pinagsamahan_ **

**_Ihahatid kita_ **

Feeling the cold breeze hit me, I rubbed my palms together to ease the cold.

I have heard footsteps inside the house. 

Bracing myself, I have prepared for the worst. 

As the door opened, I saw Tzuyu shocked from my sudden appearance. 

“Dahyun, why are you here?” She regained her composure and invited me inside

Yes. I have gone to see Tzuyu to show my regards and my support. All for Sana, all for the person I love.

“No, It won't be long Tzuyu” I closed my eyes taking a deep breath. 

“What do you mean, Dahyunie?” She asked, genuinely confused. 

“You and Sana are having a relationship right?” looking into her eyes, I saw fear, regret and pain. 

“H-How did y-...”

I stopped her and I continued 

“I have known for months, I have fucking known. I accidentally found out. When are you planning to tell me, Tzu?” Feeling my eyes burn, I suppressed to bawl my eyes out to her. 

Tzuyu took a deep breath 

“We wanted to but we never had the chance. I know it's wrong, right from the start. You're my bestfriend and yet I have done this to you. I know I'm bound to hurt you. It's killing me on the inside you know? It's hurting me every time that I think of you but we didn't end it because I can't. I have fallen so hard for her. I know I don't deserve it but forgive me Dahyun, I'm so sorry. I didn't know any of this would have happened. So, I'm sorry” Tzuyu’s eyes were wet because of tears.

I should be angry with her and I have all the right to be. But… 

**_Du'n sa lugar kung saan ka magiging masaya_ **

**_Kahit na hindi ako ang kasama_ **

**_Ihahatid kita_ **

That night, Tzuyu told me how they met, how they have fallen in love with each other and how… They kept it a secret from me. 

I wanted to be angry, I want to slap her face, hurt her as much as she hurt me. 

But, I just can't. It's pointless, even if I hit her right now, Sana won't love me like she did before. 

So I decided not to, it's just a waste of time

“Do you love her so much?” wiping my tears away I asked Tzuyu. 

“Yes” Tzuyu answered. I looked straight into her eyes. 

Her eyes reminded me of mine when I told myself I was planning to risk it all to Sana. 

And that's enough for me. 

So I took my leave. 

**_Walang mangungulit at wala nang magagalit_ **

**_Huwag kang mag-alala_ **

**_Ihahatid kita_ **

Sana was in my arms, cuddling while watching some random romantic movie. 

With every minute that passes, I'm only prolonging my agony. It's only making me regret my decision, making it harder for me. 

I caressed Sana’s hair and kissed her in the forehead. 

We rarely had good times like this and I hate to ruin it. 

I turned off the TV which made Sana look at me

“When are you planning to tell me?” 

“Tell you what Dahyun?” Sana was baffled with my question

“Tzuyu has already confessed, I found out months ago, Sana.” I'm suppressing my emotions. I don't want any of this to be messy. I just want to let go of her properly. 

“Dahyunie…” Sana’s voice has softened. 

No words came out of her mouth. 

When I got out of the house, she followed me. 

“Dahyun…” I stopped her before she says anything 

“You don't have to reason out or console me Sana. I have accepted it. I was not enough, Sana and I'm sorry for that”

I got in my car and started it. Sooner or later, I know Sana will follow. 

“Let's go to Tzuyu’s house shall we?”

“But we need to… Ta-” Sana tried to reply

I immediately stopped her and kissed her in the lips

“Shh… No buts. No questions asked okay?” I smiled at her to hide the pain I'm feeling. 

I kissed her forehead and started to drive. 

Little did I know, it's gonna be the longest drive of my life

**_'Di ka hahabulin_ **

It was a beautiful night, beside a beautiful girl who has a beautiful smile. 

A girl who is beautiful even though teary-eyed. 

This is my last ride with her. 

Our road trip has come to an end. 

This is where we part ways

**_‘Di ka pipigilin_ **

If this is the right thing to do then I'll do it. 

I promised that her happiness will be my priority, that's why I'm doing this. 

If she's happy with someone then I'll let her go

Even though it costs me my own happiness, I'll stull fucking do it. 

**_Huwag mag-alala_ **

Don't you worry. 

Everything I'll do for you, Sana

**_Ihahatid kita_ **

I stopped the car as we reached Tzuyu’s house. 

Without a word, I got out of the car. 

I opened the door for her

**_Du'n sa lugar kung saan ka magiging masaya_ **

**_Kahit na hindi ako ang kasama_ **

I look her into the eye. Admiring her beauty for one last time.

God, she's still beautiful even though it's like this. 

**_Walang mangungulit, wala nang magagalit_ **

**_Huwag kang mag-alala_ **

I kissed her one last time. 

A parting kiss. 

It was slow and beautiful nonetheless. 

It's heartbreaking that this is the last time I'll hold her

This is the last time I'm tasting her lips. 

Yes without the word I managed to let her go 

**_Ihahatid kita_ **

I leaned in my car. 

As the tears from my eyes fell. 

**_Ihahatid kita_ **

I hope she makes you happy Sana. 

That's all that I want. 

For you to smile 

For you to be truly happy. 

For someone to be your home

Even though it's not with me. 

I ended it with a strum. 

Opening my eyes, I can see all the people cheering for me. 

It should be making me smile

Yet, why am I dying inside? 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> @_ReinChae_  
> Guys can I have a little bit of your time?  
> Please Greet @hiraisyeji it's his birthday today  
> I love u


End file.
